MENTE EN BLANCO
by ShaDark
Summary: Yo no lo recuerdo… aunque él dice que es mi esposo.
1. PROLOGO

**Hola a todos los lectores que aun me siguen y a los nuevos que llegan a este pequeño rincón del FF, aquí quiero traer una nueva historia como reivindicación del tiempo que los deje sin actualizaciones, la verdad no tengo excusas más que una musa en vacaciones y mucho trabajo.**

**Igual espero les guste esta nueva historia…y claro, actualizare prontamente ¿casados?, así que no desesperen.**

**Besos y a leer.**

**PROLOGO**

Mi visión se torno oscura y caí sin remedio contra el suelo, a lo lejos pude escuchar aun el trote de un caballo alejarse y luego solo sentí la nada escabulléndose por mi mente, dejándome inconsciente.

….

Un suave movimiento comenzó a devolverme el sentido, no sabía exactamente que me había pasado, la respiración fuerte de alguien me golpeaba el rostro y un suave y masculino aroma se filtraba por mi nariz dándome un dolor en el estomago molesto y una extraña excitación. Una combinación que parecía entorpecer más mi razonamiento.

Comencé a abrir los ojos tímidamente a causa del sol que golpeaba mis parpados, la visión dejo de tornarse borrosa y pude observar más claramente quien me llevaba en brazos.

— ¿Quién eres?— le dije al hombre de cabellos plateados que aun no podía ver bien. Él se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia mi rostro, encontrándome con la mirada más fría y tormentosa posible, esté sonrió y mi corazón dio un brinco.

—_Soy tu esposo…..Ahome._


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Hola, solo quiero decir que aunque me haya perdido por MUCHO tiempo, siempre estoy pendiente de mis historias, así que este no es un capitulo nuevo, pero si está editado, porque en cierta manera el Sesshomaru que quería para esta historia no lo encontraba en el primer capítulo que les entregue así que está casi en su mayoría cambiado este cap. Espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 1**

El viento se agito mientras el andar de aquel demonio se hacía más apremiante, cada segundo se hacía más necesario mientras se iba sintiendo la suave presencia de quien sería la próxima sacerdotisa de su mansión. No había pensado en como lograría convencerla para que se viniera voluntariamente con él, aunque el que viniera o no voluntariamente no era un problema. lo que lo había llevado a ese lugar eran ciertos comentarios que se habían comenzado a expandir en toda la zona, y como es obvio, algo que tenga que ver con fuerzas espirituales no pasaría desapercibido por el demonio.

Desde la muerte de la anterior sacerdotisa hace siglos no había encontrado quien protegiera aquella joya, el hecho de tener que preocuparse por banalidades como aquella perla se estaba tornando un poco molesto.

Y es que ese poder, era algo que se salía de las manos.

No la podía usar.

No la podía tocar.

No podía hacer nada y tampoco deseaba dejarla en manos de otro demonio, ni de los humanos…porque además de ser mucho poder, ese poder era de él.

Desde la muerte de Kikio la perla no ha tenido quien al vigile y a los que la acechan, pero desde que los rumores comenzaron a escucharse con más intensidad todo comenzó a verse más positivo, había alguien que según decía era la reencarnación de la misma Kikio.

No tarde en ponerse a buscarla, porque ella era la solución, ella se encargaría de quedarse en la mansión y velar por la seguridad de aquella perla. L

La presencia se hizo más apremiante, sonreíste internamente cuando viste a lo lejos una la menuda presencia de una humana; tenía la misma vestimenta que la de una sacerdotisa, se encontraba rodeada de plantas medicinales y no lograste evitar que se te viniera a la mente la imagen de Kikio, gruñiste al recordarla y volviste a centrar tu atención en las suaves formas que poseía esta; la joven era más menuda, mucho más pequeña si la comparabas con el cuerpo de Kikio, el cual era un poco más desarrollado. Cerca de ella había un arco con flechas y su rostro estaba oculto por una cascada de cabello azabache del cual desprendía un aroma dulce, ácido y refrescante de las plantas quela rodeaban.

Comenzaste nuevamente a dirigirme donde se encontraba la joven hasta que inevitablemente la nueva presencia te dejo estupefacto solo por leves instantes, a lo lejos, acercándose a una velocidad sobrehumana, se acercaba alguien que te ponía los nervios de punta, lo odiabas, era inevitable sentir eso hacia aquel ser despreciable nacido de una unión tan inconcebible, como lo es un humano y un demonio.

Notaste como ella se levantaba al escucharlo y sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha.

Tu medio hermano.

Sin que quisiera evitarlo seguiste acercándote hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, comenzaste a sentir más fuerte la presencia de la humana y no pudiste evitar sentir la misma aura que poseía Kikio, era ella, y no solo por su poder espiritual, su rostro, aunque este un poco más infantil era idéntico al de Kikio. Aun estupefacto como te encontrabas seguiste acercándote hasta que notaste el cuerpo de Inuyasha tensarse, sonreíste con regocijo al notar la influencia que aun tenías en Inuyasha, ella simplemente miro precavidamente.

— ¿Qué hace aquí…_Sesshomaru?—_ tu nombre lo se deslizo por sus labios con tanto desprecio que te sentiste orgulloso de el, lo ignoraste y te acercaste más hacia ella. Él se interpuso en tu camino y sin querer evitarlo lanzaste una de tus garras hacia su cuello, lo miraste por el rabillo del ojo con desprecio y burla.

Tu mano comenzó a hacer presión alrededor de su cuello, su no hubiera llevado sangre de demonio, hace rato hubiera estado muerto.

—_Sigues siendo igual de inútil Inuyasha—_ escupiste sin sentimiento alguno y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de este dirigiste tu visión hacia la humana que te apuntaba con una flecha.

Sus ojos se mostraban fieros y sus manos sostenían aquel arco con tanta confianza, te disgusto su osadía, pero sin que eso se revelara en tu mirar dijiste sin sentimiento aparente:

—_Te estoy ordenando que vengas a mi mansión._

—Suelta a Inuyasha antes de que te lance esta flecha.

—_ ¿Por qué muestras interés en un ser como este? Ya es hora de que acabe con él. —__dijiste, _No lo querías matar, en realidad no podías porque sabias que ella no se iría voluntariamente hasta tu mansión. — _¿Qué son?_

—Él es mi prometido.

no sorprendió aquella respuesta, sonreíste y volviste a mirarlo, sin evitar repugnarme con su presencia lo soltaste y luego me acerqué a ella tan rápido que no pude evitar sacarle un chillido, sonreí y ladinamente y la encare.

—_Tranquila…no me gustan como tú._

—Idiota, que quieres, déjame en paz y deja a Inuyasha.

—_Ven conmigo._

—Jamás, ahora que sabes la respuesta, vete.

—_La verdad, no quiero llevarte a la fuerza, así que aceptas voluntariamente…—__dejaste las palabras en el aire como una suave advertencia._

—Aléjate… — escuche como su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho, inuyasha se encontraba a mis espaldas quieto, sabía que estaba esperando alguna reacción que no quería tener, no quería ensuciarme hoy, precisamente con aquellas personas.

—_Sabes algo pequeña…volveré por ti, y ni él ni tus inútiles flechas evitaran que lo haga, así que prepárate._

— ¿Qué pretendes Sesshomaru? ¿Qué quieres con Ahome?

— ¿_Ahome?— _Dije con un poco de ironía en tu voz…recordando el nombre de la sacerdotisa.

Sin más, comenzaste a alejarte, con algo de satisfacción; tal vez ella no estuviera de camino contigo hacia tu mansión, pero tu satisfacción no se alejó de ti al sentir aquel ambiente nervioso por parte de ellos. Te dejaron ir sin más contratiempos.

Pero a lo lejos, tan claro como el agua la escuchaste.

Escuche algo que te calentó el alma y logro que tu mente y tu cuerpo la desearan con cierto fervor extraño…la querías en tu mansión para torturar su férrea determinación.

—Te odio…. — fue lo último que escuchaste de sus labios y eso, la verdad en vez de molestarte, te gustaba, te sentías orgulloso de ello, porque nunca tuviste intención de ser su amigo.

No tardo mucho tiempo para encontrar la mejor manera de traerla, pasados unos días comenzaste una determinada espera por el momento perfecto en que ella dejara su aldea. Ella estaba en un viaje para una de las aldeas vecinas, iba de regreso y fue en ese momento cuando decidiste ir por a ella, apareciste tranquilamente en medio de su camino, ella se sobresaltó y halo el caballo con tanta fuerza hacia atrás logrando que este se detuviera.

—_Creo que te di suficientes días para que descansaras, es hora de que vengas conmigo._

—Te dije que no iba a ir, así que déjame en paz.

—_Yo no te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento, te lo estoy ordenando._

— ¡JA!— antes de que pudiera hacer algo salió corriendo y algo que nunca te ha gustado es que no se haga las cosas a tu modo, así que antes de que se perdiera más en el bosque la interceptaste, dejaste que tu cuerpo se soltara y cambiara de forma. Caiste pesadamente frente al caballo el cual dio un brinco que lanzó por los aires a la pequeña humana. Ella cayó y con un gemido de dolor perdió la conciencia.

Volviste a cambiar de forma y te acerque hasta donde estaba ella, la miraste sin expresión alguna, ahí estaba, la tenía a tus pies. Sin pensarlo dos veces la alzaste y comenzaste a dirigirte hasta tus territorios. No muy lejos de donde tuvimos el accidente ella comenzó a murmurar y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, no quisiste mirarla, así que seguí caminando.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos de silencio, con su voz diminuta y delicada hablo…

—… ¿Quién eres?— te sorprendiste un poco al saber que ella no te recordara, pero luego pensaste en algo; algo que podría ser más que ventajoso, tenerla contigo, sin obligarla a nada, hacer lo que ella quisiera por razones que tu fueras construyéndole, deje que una sonrisa se deslizara por tu rostro, sabías que no era una agradable solución, que en vez de ganar su confianza, la asustarías más, pero no te importo, sus ojos se dilataron más y sin querer evitar lo que ibas a decir, algo retorcido e ingenioso se había construido en tu cabeza.

El suficiente tiempo para que ella encontrara la manera de que yo usara esa perla y que no se sintiera presionada por mi presencia, y eso solo lo podía lograr con algo, nuevamente deje que la ironía acompañara mi sonrisa y dije las palabras con la seguridad que siempre me ha caracterizado.

—_Soy tu esposo….Ahome._


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Otro capítulo con el cual no esperaba que llegara, pero mi mente rara como siempre la soltó sin más.**

**Ojala lo disfruten, besos y espero ansiosa los comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 2**

En el centro de aquella habitación un pequeño altar, en donde el ambiente se sentía tan pesado que podría en cualquier momento llorar.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— preguntaste sin verlo mientras observabas la perla que tenía un color rosado. Esta se encontraba rodeada por una fuerza oscura, pero a la vez toda la habitación poseía un aura el cual era pura. No quisiste preguntar el porqué de aquella tranquila y femenina aura, en ese instante te atreviste a voltear y mirar la vacía mirada del demonio.

—_Esta aura es…tuya. — _dijo, mientras volvía su rostro hacia el tuyo, notaste como su rostro aunque sombrío y tenebroso, se mostraba perturbado, casi tan leve que pudiste haberlo imaginado.

—No se parece a mi aura, es más…— notaste que no recordabas muy bien tu propia identidad. — no, no recuerdo mucho de aquí.

—_no te esfuerces_—susurro melodioso mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de tu rostro, y te miraba sin sentimiento alguno, aunque su tacto era gentil y casi amoroso no se veía reflejado en sus ojos, como si esa mirada se perdiese en la distancia para otra persona.

Extrañamente esperaste a su beso.

Pues, en un momento así esperas que haya un beso, pero sus manos se fueron deslizando suavemente hasta quedar en tus hombros en donde se quedaron fríamente congeladas.

—_Tu principal deber es: mantener esta perla fuera de las auras demoniacas que puedes ver la rodean en estos instantes. — _comenzó a hablar frio y distante, mientras sus manos se alejaban de tu cuerpo y sentiste el vacio. — _aquí dormirás, te despertaras, comerás… tienes prohibido salir de aquí Ahome; Ese es tu deber y por eso es que estamos juntos, porque esta perla no puede estar en otras manos que no sean las mías…y las tuyas._

Intentaste asimilar todo y deseaste recordar lo que realmente los unía.

Antes de poder hablar el ya se estaba alejando.

Cuando te quedaste finalmente sola en la habitación, empezaste a necesitar la fuerte presencia de él, esa que te da coraje para afrontar la fuerte presencia a lo desconocido. Porque nada tenía sentido si él no estaba ahí para que te lo explicase.

No era muy difícil lo que debías hacer, simplemente era tocar aquella esfera, te dirigiste sin pensar mucho en cual era la nostalgia que acadia a los ojos de Sesshomaru cada vez que te miraba, acercaste tu mano hasta q la punta de tus dedos rozaron la suave superficie de la joya y antes de darte cuenta la oscuridad se desvaneció entre tus dedos dejando a una joya libre de oscuridad.

Caminaste sin mucho afán entre las extrañas paredes de aquel lugar y te entro un poco de nostalgia al saber que este era tu hogar, el cual no recordabas y que lo sentías frio y distante a ti. Con bellas decoraciones, pero apagado, notaste en la esquina lo que se supone era el funton.

No sabes cuantas vueltas diste por aquel lugar extraño, pero ya te sentías enclaustrada, y con miedo. Tomaste aire y te acercaste nuevamente a la joya en donde reposaba tu mayor responsabilidad en tu vida, más que estar con la persona que te habías casado.

Y algo te extraño, porque nunca harías algo así. Aunque no recordabas tu pasado, conocías tu nuevo presente y nunca imaginarias estar a la merced de una piedra y cuidarla hasta los días de tu muerte. Tal vez por eso estabas en ese extraño lugar cuando despertaste con la mente en blanco, porque algo dentro de ti estaba cansada de esta monotonía que tu apenas empezabas a conocer y asimilar.

Antes de darte cuenta dejaste de mirar la perla y te dirigiste a la puerta en todo tu nuevo sentido de autonomía, abriste sin miramientos y notaste como tu cuerpo sintió alegría al sentir los suaves rayos del atardecer sobre tu piel. Antes de poder dar un paso notaste como había alguien parado al lado de la puerta, lo miraste sin algún sentimiento, no conocías muy bien su reacción, pero algo dentro de ti se alarmo cuando sus ojos duros te observaron, antes de poder creerlo su mano apretó fuertemente tu hombro y te adentro nuevamente a la oscura habitación.

—_No llevas ni una hora en esta habitación y ya me estas desobedeciendo. — _dijo en un tono peligroso Sesshomaru mientras su mano seguía fuertemente apoyada en tu hombro.

—No me siento bien encerrada.

—_Debes obedecerme, tú naciste para cuidar esa gema, y es tu deber tenerla a salvo._

—No recuerdo nada de eso…

—_Pero tú eres mi mujer y por eso te estoy diciendo que esa es tu labor y siempre lo ha sido. De no ser así, si eso cae en las manos equivocadas la vida como la conocemos cambiara, así que se una buena mujer y quédate aquí. — _termino él, conteniendo la ira de tener que repetir las cosas.

No dijiste nada, pero tus ojos reflejaban la fuerte desilusión que representaba lo que te acaba de decir aquel hombre.

—_Entendiste lo que te dije Ahome._

—Sí, Señor. — susurraste mientras mirabas la oscura madera del sueño y antes de poder decir algo más estabas nuevamente sola en aquella habitación.

La noche llego fría y atormentadora, mientras luchabas para poder conciliar el sueño, pero la imperiosa soledad se te calaba por los huesos y el no tener un sentido concreto se hacía cada vez más agobiante los segundos en aquel lugar. Porque no sabias exactamente que hacer; con tu sola cercanía la perla se mantenía purificada y aquella habitación ya la sentías propia. Pero aun tu cuerpo se sentía vacio.

Y antes de darte cuenta una idea surgió de tu cabeza…

Saliste corriendo de tu habitación.

Por una razón.

Una extraña pero que podía ser el motivo del porque al fin y al cabo decidiste llegar a esa mansión y quedarte con aquel demonio.

Algo que los uniera a cuidar una joya que no se movía de aquel templo

Sin saber cómo sentiste la presencia de él cada vez más cerca, aquella imperturbable aura demoniaca se hacía cada vez más fuerte y tus miedos se acrecentaban más.

Abriste la puerta y sin poder ver aunque sabias que él estaba ahí, dejaste que las palabras se bordaran de tus labios.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo….Sesshomaru?

**CONTINUARA**

**BESOS**


End file.
